Transport refrigeration systems (TRSs) including a TRU are generally used to cool containers, transport units such as trailers, and numerous other types of transport units (TUs). A TRU portion of a TRS may include a compressor, a condenser, a thermo expansion valve, an evaporator and fans and/or blowers to facilitate heat exchange.
In a cooling cycle, a refrigerant is compressed by the compressor and subsequently flows into the condenser. In the condenser, the compressed refrigerant can release heat to the environment. Then the refrigerant can pass through the thermo expansion valve where it can subsequently flow into the evaporator to absorb heat from air in a space desired to be cooled. A fan and/or blower can be used to facilitate heat exchange between the refrigerant and the environment when the refrigerant is in the condenser and the evaporator by creating air flow through the condenser and the evaporator.